


Butterfly Kisses

by ghostqueennotmean



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (it is Not Dead), But whatever, Chivalry, F/F, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, Like, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Roommates Who Slay Together Stay Together, Secret Santa, also give me gonta content or give me death, and help each other with body-disposal, and now korekiyo has... a boyfriend?????, as in this was a secret santa fic, at all, by the way toko and kiyo are roommates, hey other fun fact: There Are No Tags For Korekiyo, korekiyo gets a french braid i don't make the rules, okay but the mans is a GENTLEMAN people, so fun fact: i had to spend three days on gonta and kiyo's wikis for this, so many fuckign bugs, the fact that isn't a tag for that is sad, they love and hate one another, this all started because of one singular artifact, to one gorgeous Calliope may she reign supreme, toko and kiyo live together, we don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostqueennotmean/pseuds/ghostqueennotmean
Summary: Korekiyo, frankly, wouldn't be able to tell you where the hell he was as of current. Purgatory? Limbo? Heaven, some sort of cultural melting pot of all different cultures? He felt decently alive, which was an upside, but otherwise... he was clueless.He's clueless about a lot of things, actually. Including the shiny little artifact that has been given to him as a pet project, and the boy working in the academy down the road.Well. His roommate kicked him out anyways, so may as well kill two birds with one stone.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko & Shinguji Korekiyo, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/gifts).



> Hi hi hi!!! Once again, I am Casper, and once again, this is a fic I wrote with the support of my friends on the lovely Fanfiction Writing Community server!!! We did a Secret Santa event this year and I had the pleasure of getting our lovely Calliope as my recipient. She loves Danganronpa and so I decided to try my hand at the fandom (after being in it for literal years now). Please go check out her works, she's an amazing writer!!!  
> Happy Holidays!!!

“Kiyo!” A voice called from another room. The teen in question gave no answer.  _ “Kiyo!” _ Again, no response. There was an almighty groan from the other room, before–  **_“SHINGUUJI KOREKIYO!!”_ ** The artifacts he was examining were dropped onto the table as he flung himself against the back of his desk chair and turned around.

_ “What _ do you want?” Standing in the doorway of his room was one Fukawa Toko, the girl that Korekiyo had  _ (unfortunately) _ become roommates with at some point during this odd limbo phase of things. Not quite outside of the school, but not quite in it either–– sharing an apartment, occasionally going to work at the Ultimate Labs of the Academy, not  _ really  _ going to school… maybe they’d all really died in there and this was their punishment in the afterlife. 

Not much of a punishment, if you asked Korekiyo, considering that there were  _ multitudes  _ of religions with much worse punishments to deal with. Even if Toko was an absolutely disrespectful mess half the time, the two could agree on one thing: killing. Living in an apartment with another serial killer wasn’t too bad, now was it? Much less effort to hide all the mess, after all, and they could at least pick out paint colours together whenever the Genocider aspect of the girl got a bit too…  _ rowdy. _

“Korekiyo, are you even  _ listening  _ to me?” Toko’s voice snapped him back to reality and Korekiyo sighed gently.

“Unfortunately, I was not. Would you please repeat that?”

“I asked what you were looking at.” Korekiyo frowned under his mask. In all honesty, the object he’d been so dutifully studying for who knew how long, had been frustrating him for longer than he would’ve liked to admit. He could get a vague grasp on what it might be, or on which culture it could’ve possibly come from, but the material it was made out of… the  _ possible _ usage and significance of the item,  _ anything  _ that could’ve given him some sort of reprieve from the neverending cycle of failure and anger. He gently picked up the item in one gloved hand and Toko examined it as it lay in his palm, knowing better than to try and touch anything so old and ornate. Korekiyo hadn’t even had to warn the girl about it, which was quite pleasing. It was good to know that even someone as disgusting, horrendous, and absolutely reprehensible as Toko could respect such delicate bits of information and history. The girl examined it for a second, squinting.

“It almost looks insectoid.” 

“Well, yes, but I haven’t a clue as to  _ what  _ sort of insect it might be! And the  _ materials,  _ it’s such a  _ conundrum.” _

“Well, if you ask me, it looks like it’s made of carapaces.” Toko tilted her head, evaluating the strange sheen of the substance. “Like someone peeled the exoskeleton off of some bugs, or maybe even something like a lobster or a crab.” Korekiyo hummed, eyes shooting wide. He bent his head over the object once more, tilting his palm to re-examine the artifact from a few different angles. Toko, for once in her life, was right. The object truly did seem to be made of insect carapaces. Instantly, he felt his day brighten.

“Perfect! Oh, I’m sure I have some books that could help–”

“–not so fast, buddy boy.” Toko stuck a leg out in front of him, forcing Korekiyo to fall back into his seat in favour of not pitching headfirst into a wall. He glared at her and she stared back cooly. “I came in here to tell you to get your ass out of the fucking apartment,  _ and before you protest,” _ She held up a finger, forcing Korekiyo to slump backwards with a grumble. “You need to get out of the fucking room or else you’ll go absolutely insane. I don’t need you having a mental breakdown when ‘Omaru is over.”

“Ah, so that’s why you want me out.”

“Hm?”

“Your  _ girlfriend  _ is coming over.” Toko gave him a look. It had long since been common knowledge in the house that the two–– _ three?–– _ girls were dating, and Toko was wholly unashamed of it. Korekiyo didn’t have any problems with it, honestly, except for the fact that Komaru would’ve been a perfect friend for his sister and Toko refused to let him near enough to the girl to evaluate her further. It was only a little annoying. Really, did she think he was some  _ savage  _ who just killed willy-nilly? No, unlike  _ Genocider Jack,  _ he actually had  _ class  _ in his methods, and much better motivations than just killing attractive men. Really, he had  _ standards. _

“So, you need to move your dumb ass and get out of the house. Don’t you know a guy that’s super into bugs? He could probably help you with whatever that thing is.”

“Gonta?... Yes, I suppose he would be able to help.”

“Great, now  _ get out.” _ Toko made a shooing motion with her hands and Korekiyo seriously began to doubt his life choices that concerned his living situation. Still, he was more intrigued about the origin of this odd little beetle thing (he’d decided that it was a beetle by now) than he was determined to stay put, and he swept the required books into a shoulder bag before exiting the apartment. Down the stairs, through the front doors, and Korekiyo began walking down the street towards the towering buildings of the Academy. The buildings didn’t seem as ominous now, just sleek arcs of windows and elegant architecture that always marked money. Only the best for the brightest, he supposed, and the Ultimate Labs in there  _ were  _ certainly the best that Korekiyo had ever heard or seen. Gonta stayed in his lab more and more often nowadays, as the weather was slowly turning from the warmth of summer to the chill of autumn and no insect in its right mind would stay under threat of freezing solid in winter. Korekiyo honestly didn’t mind the season– in fact, he might even go as far as to call it one of his favourites. The colours of the dying leaves and the sounds they made whenever they fell under his boot were crisp and satisfying, and the breeze that would often blow through his hair and press his uniform closer to his skin was always refreshing. Korekiyo had never gotten much of a chance to enjoy the sights around this strange purgatory version of a city, but the shining sun and pleasant temperatures made him wonder if he should. 

He made sure to enjoy the weather as he made his way to the front doors of the school, unable to stop the chill that raced down his spine as he touched the door handle. This building wasn’t the same Academy he’d gone to, and it wasn’t the same Academy that he’d suffered in for god knew how long, but… it was a sort of uncanny valley sort of situation. It was  _ just  _ eerie and off enough to provoke that fear response within him– or maybe the memories simply refused to leave him be. 

In either case, Korekiyo persevered and entered the building, feet following a meandering path in the vague direction he thought Gonta’s lab might’ve been. Really, he had no reason to have noted its location before this moment, and it wasn’t like many of the people here advertised their labs as spaces to socialize. Labs were workshops, personal spaces and sanctuaries, and having that intrusion forced upon that space so frequently and in such mass amounts… it just seemed disrespectful. Granted, Gonta most likely wouldn’t be too miffed with Korekiyo dropping by to ask a favour, so that was less of an issue, but Korekiyo would  _ never–– _ damnit, he should’ve turned down the other hallway. Alright, time to retrace his steps. Despite having survived in this building for… he didn’t actually know how long the killing game had went on, but he certainly knew that it was enough time for him to know how to navigate the genuine labyrinth of hallways. He simply didn’t spend time in this wing, since his lab was on the other side of the building and Gonta much preferred to be in the company of his insects than go exploring. 

Still, Korekiyo eventually did manage to find the door to the Ultimate Entomologist’s lab. Adjusting his bag on his shoulder, he raised one bandaged hand and knocked. The sound reverberated through the metal strangely and his knuckles had a strange dull pain to them now. He rubbed them against his leg subtly as the door creaked open to reveal a barefoot, coatless Gokuhara Gonta. Korekiyo politely nodded towards him, smiling gently under the mask.

“Hello, Gonta.”

“Korekiyo!!” The other teen grinned, waving somewhat overenthusiastically. Korekiyo waved back calmly. “Why are you here? No one ever come to visit Gonta.”

“Well… this is a bit awkward to say outright, but I need your help with something.” Gonta tilted his head, stepping aside to let Korekiyo into his lab. Korekiyo had to turn a bit as to avoid the larger boy, thanking Gonta’s height for guaranteeing that the lab had higher ceilings. The two teenagers were barely four inches apart in height, but it made all the difference to Korekiyo to not bump his head on every little thing in the room. The fights he’d had with Toko over how high to hang the damn mirrors and lights… but that wasn’t the point.

“Gonta like helping!! What does Korekiyo need?”  _ Ever the pleaser. _ Korekiyo slid the bag off of his shoulder and onto a rolling chair, searching through it to pull out the cloth-wrapped item. Gonta watched him as he worked with curiosity in his eyes. 

“I was examining an artifact that was given to me with little explanation or background, and I feel like you might be able to help me figure out what it’s made of.”

“... _ Gonta  _ can?” Korekiyo laughed a little at the genuine confusion in his voice.

“Well, the artifact is shaped like an insect, and whatever material it’s made out of seems to be something similar to an insect’s carapace. I thought you might be able to help, since you know so much about…” He gestured around at the lab around him. “...bugs.” Gonta immediately brightened.

“Gonta can do that!! Can Korekiyo show Gonta the artifact?” Korekiyo hummed, carefully unwrapping the beetle and placing it on the desk with the cloth underneath it. Gonta looked at it with furrowed brows. “It is… small.”

“Try not to touch it unless you’re wearing gloves.” It was almost a habit to remind people at this point, but Gonta nodded along solemnly anyways. 

“Gonta will not touch. Gonta only look. Can Korekiyo move over?” Korekiyo shuffled to the side, allowing the other boy to flick on an overhead light and begin to look over the item, making sure to keep his hands firmly planted on the desk away from it. Korekiyo smiled again, feeling something in his chest warm. As much of a hassle it could be to navigate around Gonta’s inability to understand sarcasm and figurative language at times, he was genuinely entertaining to talk to. To see someone as passionate and focused in his interests as Gonta was almost inspiring– even though not many took the time to spend time with the teen and surrounded by insects. Korekiyo didn’t have any major issues with it. After all, he’d seen quite the sights on his travels around the world, and many of them much more gruesome than whatever Gonta had in here. The other teen hummed. 

“Found something?” Gonta bit his lip a bit.

“Maybe. Gonta need to look more, but it is familiar.” He examined it for another second before grunting, straightening up. Korekiyo couldn’t help but notice the way his biceps flexed as he did so. “Korekiyo?”

“Oh, yes?” Hopefully, he didn’t snap to attention too fast or obviously.

“Gonta think it would be better for Korekiyo to move hair. Does Korekiyo want elastic?” He shoved a hand in his pocket, bringing out a colourful array of hair ties and gesturing to the loose ponytail his own hair was in. Korekiyo quirked his lips under his mask, considering.

“I’ve… never really tied my hair back before. I’m not sure if I know how to do anything, and a ponytail would most likely get caught in things anyways, so… I’m afraid I’m out of luck.”

“Gonta help?” Korekiyo snapped his head up. Gonta’s face was genuine and open, and as Korekiyo stood in silence, he put the hair ties onto the desk and undid the ponytail in his own hair. With a few motions, Gonta had his hair tied up in a neat little bun–– not the cleanest, but not terrible either. It was… nice-looking, actually, and Korekiyo could feel his cheeks heating up. Gonta had opened his hands and was smiling gently now. “Gonta is gentlemen. Gentlemen don’t hurt people! Korekiyo don’t gotta be scared of Gonta!! Even though Gonta is… kinda scary.” The teenager frowned, somehow managing to look small despite his… well,  _ everything. _ Korekiyo didn’t completely understand why he panicked internally at the sight, but he knew that the day would become a lot brighter if Gonta became a little happier. After a half-second pause, Korekiyo took a deep breath and took off his hat, carefully placing it in his bag. Glancing around, he made his way over to a free table. Chairs would be far too short for Gonta to do anything, and so Korekiyo perched himself on top of the desk and turned to face Gonta.

“I trust you. Tie it up however you want to.” And with that, he turned around and pulled his hair around so that it all lay flat on his back. There was a moment of silence before footsteps hurried over to him and Korekiyo had to suppress a shiver at the sudden presence behind him. Gonta didn’t touch him, though.

“Is Korekiyo sure?”

“Positive.” Gonta hummed and Korekiyo squeezed his eyes shut, adrenaline thrumming through his body for some unknown reason. It wasn’t that he was  _ scared,  _ necessarily, but there was  _ something  _ about this whole scenario that heightened his heart rate ever-so slightly. He couldn’t suppress a shiver as Gonta’s fingers brushed against his neck and was glad that his mask was still on. Gonta paused again at the movement and Korekiyo had to motion for him to continue. “It’s okay. Go on.”

Gonta slowly began to move again, gently pulling strands of hair out of the way. Korekiyo held himself as still as possible as the taller boy worked, pulling silky strands of hair away from his neck and twisting them up and out of the way. Korekiyo was starting to realize just  _ why  _ he was feeling so… on-edge from all of this. Despite living with a roommate in a decently-sized apartment (nothing too big), Korekiyo wasn’t used to having close personal contact with people, much less  _ gentle  _ contact like this. The only people who’d ever shown him this much love and tenderness were his family members, and the few girls who’d liked him as more than a friend when he was in elementary school. In all honesty, Korekiyo was never really sure how he felt about those schoolgirls, and he mostly just avoided them. Now, on the other hand…

“Is Korekiyo okay?” Gonta’s voice snapped him out of his internal monologue and he jolted. Gonta quickly threw a hand around his torso to prevent him from pitching straight off the table, pulling Korekiyo into his chest. Korekiyo swore that his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. “Korekiyo! Did Gonta hurt you?!”

“I– no, no, Gonta, I’m… I’m fine. You scared me a bit.”

“Gonta is sorry!!”

“No, no, don’t be. I was distracted thinking about something is all. Are you finished with my hair?”

“Almost!! Just gotta make it stay! Korekiyo needs to stay still!” Korekiyo hummed, letting himself exhale shakily as Gonta tied off whatever he’d done with his hair. Finally, the taller teen stepped away. “Now Korekiyo is ready to work!!” 

“Thank you, Gonta.” Reaching backwards, he gently ran a hand over Gonta’s handiwork. It felt… solid, whatever it was, and had a few hairs out of place, but not enough to be a hassle. He made a mental note to see whatever had been done to his head the next time he passed by a mirror. “Alright, I have some books to try and help. Shall we start?”

Gonta nodded happily, and so the two began. Korekiyo didn’t know how long they spent wandering around Gonta’s lab, scribbling on spare pieces of paper and on a rolling whiteboard they’d taken from somewhere in the building (neither of them had a clue). Korekiyo ran to get a laminated map from his lab at some point and the room became even more hectic, whiteboard markers strewn around as they paced, thinking aloud without too much care for how much sense they were making. Whenever they needed breaks, Gonta would tell Korekiyo about the insects crawling about in whatever tank caught the anthropologist’s eye and Korekiyo would tell Gonta about the mythos of the cultures they came from in repayment. The two spent nearly the entire day together, shooting questions and comments back and forth, and Korekiyo felt genuine disappointment when the clock struck seven. He glanced outside to see the sun slowly sinking below the horizon and sighed. Gonta looked up.

“Does… Korekiyo gotta go home now?” The way he said it, combined with the expression, almost reminded Korekiyo of a kicked puppy. His heart ached despite it all.

“I’m afraid so. I’m sorry.” He offered a hidden sheepish smile, quietly ignoring his own shock at how genuine the apology was. Maybe he really  _ did  _ like Gonta. 

“But, can Korekiyo come back some day?...” The tone was the exact same, but as Korekiyo looked at him, there was the tiniest flicker of hope in Gonta’s eyes. A prayer, a wish, something made with fingers crossed at the sight of a shooting star. Korekiyo didn’t know why he grinned.

“I’d love to, Gonta. I had a lot of fun talking with you today, and thank you so much for doing my hair for me.” A pause. “You really  _ are  _ quite the gentleman.” Gonta brightened so quickly that he was almost blinded.

“Really?! Gonta is gentleman?!” Korekiyo laughed, nodding.

“Absolutely!” Gonta legitimately jumped for joy and Korekiyo clapped his hands over his mask as if to cover his mouth. Good  _ lord,  _ this boy truly was a puppy dog in the body of a six-foot-six teenager, and Korekiyo couldn’t help but think of it as adorable. Suddenly, he was all the more enthusiastic to see Gonta soon. 

“Thank you, Korekiyo!! Gonta is sorry that he didn’t help Korekiyo figure out what the mystery bug is… we will find out soon!!!”

“Yes, we will. Thank you, Gonta, you helped me a lot. Even if we didn’t figure out what sort of bug it is, we learned a lot, didn’t we?” Gonta nodded enthusiastically.

“Mhm!! And told lotsa stories!!”

“The stories were one of the best bits, I think. Can you make sure not to erase anything so we can keep working tomorrow?”

“Yeah!! Gonta make sure everything stay in place!!!” Korekiyo hummed, picking up his bag and making sure his hat was still inside. Gonta stood by the desk, turning off lights and lamps as he slowly shut down for the night and making sure not to bump the table holding the artifact. Korekiyo almost laughed at the daintiness of the movements and how the boy was doing his best to avoid doing anything that could even drop a single particle of dust onto the beetle and walked over to wrap the item back up and slip it into his bag. Gonta visibly relaxed. Korekiyo just  _ had  _ to ask.

“Are you alright?” Gonta looked up at him with a bright smile.

“Yeah!! Gonta just worried that he was gonna touch the bug on accident and break it.” Korekiyo shook his head dismissively.

“Gentlemen know how to handle artifacts, and you  _ are  _ a gentleman, Gonta.” The boy beamed  _ again  _ and Korekiyo had to look away to not immediately combust or want to remove his own heart for being so gripped with these emotions. Quietly, he pulled his bag onto his shoulder with a nod. “Well… thank you. Again. It truly was an enjoyable day with you.”

“Thank you!!! See you tomorrow!!” Korekiyo waved back at the teen before walking out the door and retracing his steps down the corridor. It almost felt… wrong to be walking alone like this, but he supposed he could––

“Korekiyo!!! Wait!!!” Korekiyo turned around to find Gonta sprinting behind him. He paused to let the boy catch up to him, watching in amusement as he pulled the coat of his uniform on. 

“Hello again, Gonta. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Gonta is gentlemen, and gentlemen walk with lady friends to make sure they get home safe!! Even though Korekiyo isn’t lady…” Korekiyo shrugged. The smile underneath his mask was back.

“I still would enjoy your company walking home, no matter what.” Gonta almost giggled and Korekiyo felt his knees go weak. Oh,  _ shit, _ that was cute. Gonta seemed to notice how Korekiyo wavered in his steps and held out one massive arm in his direction. Korekiyo took the offered support gladly, marvelling silently at how incredibly solid his biceps were. As the sun set before them, the two nearly waltzed down the street in the direction of Korekiyo’s apartment building. The trip went by far too fast, in Korekiyo’s opinion, and before he knew it he was standing on his apartment block’s doorstep. Gonta retracted his arm gently as Korekiyo released it, sighing audibly this time.

“Well, I suppose this is goodbye for real tonight.” Gonta hummed sadly, looking downwards.

“Before Gonta goes…” Korekiyo looked at him in interest, watching as the other boy took one bandaged hand in his larger one. As Gonta gently pressed his lips to the top of his hand, Korekiyo was sure he stopped breathing. The boy made eye contact with him with his head still bowed and gave a small smile before straightening. “Goodnight!”

“I– Gonta! Gonta, G-Gonta, do you–– do you understand what that means?” Gonta stopped in his tracks, turning around from his place on the street. That soft smile was still there and Korekiyo gulped.

“Gonta is gentleman. Gentleman always kiss lady friend’s hand goodbye and hello.”

“B-but, they normally do that when they’re…” He trailed off, eyes blowing wide. “When they’re courting someone–– _ Gonta!” _ The other boy laughed, waving as he ran down the street.

“Good night, Korekiyo!” And with that, he was gone around a corner. Korekiyo was left on his front doorstep, stuttering and with a shocked expression and blush all the way past his ears, and it took a full five minutes for him to regain enough composure to unlock the door without dropping his keys. He tripped about three times on his way up the stairs and promptly walked straight into his apartment door at the top. Toko raised an eyebrow at him when he finally made it inside.

“The hell happened to you?” Korekiyo just laughed nervously, kicking off his shoes and placing his bag on his bed before beelining for the nearest mirror.

It was a French braid, held back with a blue hair tie and with several butterfly clips mixed through it. Korekiyo recognized them as the same clips the little girls would wear to school picture days back home. This time, his knees really did give out from under him. Toko ran over as he groaned, leaning his head against the wall.

“What the  _ actual hell,  _ Kiyo?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Korekiyo shook his head in disbelief, staring at the floor. 

“I think… I think I need some flowers.”


End file.
